Österreichische Armee (1809)
Berichtigung der Urtheile über das östreichisch-kaiserliche Militär. Einerlei Ursache muß vorhanden seyn, warum man in Teutschland überall fast einerlei Urtheil hört. Ja, heißt es, wenn von Niederlagen dieser oder jener teutschen Armee die Rede ist: der gemeine Mann ist wohl gut, aber die Offiziere taugen nichts. Im Preußischen konnte man sich diese Sprache leicht erklären, sie war Folge der Erbitterung des Bürgerstandes gegen den Adligen, und namentlich gegen den Offizier, der sich noch mehr als der Adel im Civil geltend zu machen wußte. Die Parteilichkeit sprang hier in die Augen, denn es war nur zu bekannt, daß die vielen Ausländer, sobald es nur etwas schief gieng, mit Freunden die Gelegenheit ergriffen, davon zu laufen, daß die Tausende von Polen bei der preußischen Armee aus Antipathie gegen die Preußen davon liefen, und das selbst die Pommern, Märker und andre altpreußische Krieger, so hochberühmt ehedem wegen ihrer unerschütterlichen Anhänglichkeit, diesmal lieber nach Hause giengen als sich wiederum bei ihren Fahnen versammelten. Indessen mußte man in diesem Lande, sobald Kriegsunfälle eintraten, sich auf solche Urtheile gefaßt machen. Wie kommt es aber, daß im Jahr 1809 Oestreicher dieselbe Sprache führten? dort braucht man gegen die Offiziere nicht erbittert zu seyn, denn sie dürfen sich wahrlich keine besondern Vorrechte anmaßen, und gelten vielleicht in Gesellschaften weniger als brave Männer eigentlich gelten sollten; denn selbst in altgriechischen Demokratien wurde tapfern Kriegern bei öffentlichen Versammlungen ein ehrenvoller Vorrang zuerkannt. Man darf ferner im Oestreichischen die Offiziere nicht darum hassen, weil die aus lauter Edelleute genommen sind, und dem Bürgerlichen nur die Unteroffiziersstellen gelassen werden. Denn der hohe Adel im Kaiserlichen, der allein im Stande wäre, seine Ansprüche geltend zu machen, geitzt nicht nach der Ehre, im Militär zu dienen; geschieht dies aber auch hier und da, so ist die Zahl solcher Begünstigten sehr gering, und kann den Beförderungslustigen nicht viel Eintrag thun. Wer Freunde und Gönner hat, die freilich sehr oft nicht dem wahrhaft Verdienten, sondern dem Schmeichler zufallen, kann aus einem lumpigen, unbekannten Reichsrekruten bis zum Feldmarschall avanciren. Das Geld macht hier allerdings viel, nicht so die Geburt: wer nicht ganz zum untersten Pöbel gehört, der darf nur im Stande seyn, seinem Sohne 10 Fl. Konventionsgeld monatlich Zulage zu geben, und die Equipagengelder, sobald er Offizier wird, die sich etwa auf 200 Konventionsgulden belaufen, nachzuweisen, so wird der Herr Sohn Kadett, und wenns glücklich geht, in einem Jahr mit dem goldnen Porteepee geziert. Man könnte das Geldader nennen, der wird aber, wenn er sich nicht durch übermäßige Reichthümer und ausschweifenden Genuß auszeichnet, und bloß zu solchen Begünstigungen führt, selten beneidet, weil man hoffen darf, sich zu solchen Wohlstande auch noch hinauf zu arbeiten. Wurden also im Oestreichischen die Offiziere doch öfters ziemlich hart getadelt, so scheint dem Urtheile Wahrhaft zum Grunde zu liegen. Wer durch Geld zum Avancement gelangt, ist meistens unzuverlässiger als der durch Geburt Beförderte; eben weil er Geld hat, muß ihm das Leben minder gleichgültig seyn; eben darum ist er auch an Bequemlichkeiten gewöhnt, und kann sich nur schwer an die Strapazen und häufigen Entbehrungen des Kriegers gewöhnen. Der Edelmann, wenn er auch von Natur zaghaft wäre, wird doch nicht so leicht seine eigene und seine Familienehre aufs Spiel stellen, und die tapfern Vorfahren beschimpfen, deren Name vielleicht in der Geschichte glänzt. Ist er arm, und hat nur mäßigen Ehrgeitz, so wird er die Gelegenheit, die einzige, welche der hat, sich empor zu bringen, mit Freuden ergreifen, und die Entbehrungen, mit denen ihn schon der Mangel vertraut gemacht hat, werden im Felde ihm nicht sehr zur Last fallen. Das ist keine Apologie des Erbadels, sondern bloß das Resultat wichtiger Beobachtungen. Der beste Offizier müßte gleichwohl der seyn, der weder durch Geld noch durch Geburt, sondern allein durch seine Verdienst zu dieser Würde gelangt wäre. Weil aber im Oestreichischen die Regenten, den einzigen Joseph ausgenommen, der es auch nicht einmal in diesem Stücke zu großer Vollkommenheit brachte, nie Feldherren waren, so konnten sie nicht mit eignen Augen das kriegerische Verdienst unterscheiden, und so wollte es das Unglück, daß der verdiente Gemeine oder Unteroffizier nicht eben oft sich empor arbeitete. Mögen nun aber auch die östreichischen Offiziere an den Unfällen, die diesen Staat in neuern Zeiten so oft und so hart trafen, wesentlich mit Schuld seyn, so ist doch auch das Lob zu partheiisch, das man den gemeinen Kriegern zu ertheilen pflegt. Gewiß ist kaum die Hälfte der Infanterie gut zu nennen. Welches wären denn die trefflichen Soldaten? Die Ausländer? Zum Theil sind diese Subjekte, die nicht aus Noth oder aus Liederlichkeit sich haben anwerben lassen. Besitzen sie aber auch alle Eigenschaften, welche zum Kriegsdienste erfordert werden, und können ohne Wunder es nicht zu seyn, weil man ihnen so wenig Mittel übrig läßt, ihrer Existenz froh zu werden, und sie in der Regel als arme Sklaven behandelt. Die Oestreicher? Diese haben sich nie besonders ausgezeichnet, sie sind zu sehr an Gemächlichkeit gewöhnt, und haben das Leben zu lieb; ausserdem strebt ihre etwas phlegmatische Natur allen feurigen Unternehmungen entgegen. Die sichersten Soldaten geben sie ab, denn ich glaube, daß sie unter allen am wenigsten desertiren, und so möchten sie denn wohl, so lange das übrige Heer nicht zurückweicht, was man sagt, ihren Mann stehen; können sie aber mit guter Art sich der Gefahr entziehen, so lassen sie sich sicher nicht lange nöthigen. Die Polen? Diese waren sonst vielleicht sehr gut. Hatte man sie ausexerzirt, an Reinlichkeit und Ordnung gewöhnt, so ergriff sie ein edles Ehrgefühl, sie zeigten sich tapfer gegen den Feind, und treu gegen ihre Kameraden. Wenn der Teutsche seinen schwer blessirten Nebenmann verlassen konnte, so that dies der Pole nicht, er sorgte für ihn, oder trug ihn selbst fort. Kurz, wer es verstand und sich Mühe gab, konnte viel aus dem polnischen Rekruten machen, leider, daß die guten Erzieher etwas selten waren; denn man kann doch niemanden an etwas gewöhnen, woran man selbst nicht gewöhnt ist. Allein jetzt neigen sich die Polen zu ihrem alten Reiche hin, der erste gelungene Versuch hat sie von der Möglichkeit überzeugt, ihre Nation ferner herzustellen; schon ist 1809 auch der zweite Versuch mit einem Theile von Gallizien gelungen, nun wird die Treue noch wankender. Die Polen würden also ganz unzuverlässig seyn, wenn sie gegen die Bundesgenossen ihres Vaterlandes kämpfen sollten, und sind überhaupt nicht mehr so unterwürfig. Die polnischen Juden, deren das östreichische Heer gewaltig viel zählt, taugten aber von jeher nichts, und werden vielleicht kaum in hundert Jahren etwas taugen. Ehrgefühl haben sie nicht, wo sollte es herkommen? sie erlangen es auch nicht, denn es wird vom Schachergeiste unterdrückt, der sie auch beim Militair nicht verläßt. Muth kann höchstens erst nach einigen Generationen in sie kommen; denn in ihrem Vaterlande entstand nicht einmal der Gedanke, sich zu wehren, wenn sie ein Mächtiger anfiel, sie lebten zu sehr unter dem Druck. Neigung zum Militair können sie auch nicht haben, denn die Christen werden oft noch durch Arbeitsscheu zu diesem Stande getrieben; will der Jude aber nicht arbeiten, was er jedoch in Polen häufig thut, indem er alle Professionen treibt, so ergiebt er sich dem Schacher. Was aber nun das ärgste war, so nahm man in Polen nur die ärmsten Juden zum östreichischen Militair, also nicht nur die Unwissendsten, sondern auch oft Krüppel, Lahme und Greise, so wie Väter von 6 bis 8 Kindern; diese Leute konnten höchstens in den Spitälern als Krankenwärter gebraucht werden. Die Ungarn? -- Auch sie sind nicht mehr, was sie früherhin waren. Als im Jahr 1741. Maria Theresia mit dem Prinzen Joseph auf ihrem Arme unter ihnen erschien, um Hülfe von ihnen zu erbitten, waren die ungarischen Edelleute noch weit kriegerischer als die jetzt sind; ihre anhaltenden Kriege mit den Türken und selbst mit der östreichischen Regierung hatten ihnen noch nicht erlaubt, den Gebrauch der Waffen zu verlernen, und sich der Strapazen im Felde zu entwöhnen. Ihre Leibeignen waren noch zu blinden Gehorsam gegen ihre Gutsherren bereit, denn der Geist der Zeit hatte damals noch nicht auf sie gewirkt, und sie thaten daher auch als Krieger ihre Schuldigkeit. Das hat sich seit 1741. gewaltig geändert, die Vornehmen wurden weichlicher, und sendeten in der Folge lieber Freiwillige aus dem Pöbel, die sie bewaffneten, beritten machten und besoldeten, als daß sie bei den sogenannten Insurrektionen selbst aufsaßen. Die Untergebenen lernten allmählich ihre Rechte kennen, wozu nicht wenig beigetragen haben mag, daß die Edelleute sie zur Frohn häufig nach Teutschland schickten, um Medizin zu verkaufen, und ihnen dadurch Gelegenheit gaben, bei den freiern Teutschen auch freiere Ideen sich anzueignen. Und nun noch ein Umstand: Maria Theresia, durch fanatische Priester und Minister verleitet, lohnte den Ungarn ihren 1741 xc. bewiesenen Eifer sehr schlecht, denn als sie zur Ruhe kam, wurden die Protestanten in Ungarn, welche einen großen Theil der Einwohner ausmachten, auf die mannichfaltigste Weise wegen ihres Glaubens bedrückt, und man hätte, wenns nicht allzu gewagt gewesen wäre, den Protestantismus lieber ganz daselbst ausgerottet. Mögen also die Ungarn auch noch jetzt als Krieger eine Hauptstütze des östreichischen Heers ausmachen, so sind sie doch bei weitem nicht alle diesem Kaiserhause völlig ergeben, und sie werden das immer nicht ausrichten, was sie für den östreichischen Dienst vermöge ihrer robusten Körper und ihrer Seelenzahl ausrichten könnten; zumal da die Regierung, so lange sie durch die Magnaten in ihrem Wirkungskreise ausserordentlich beschränkt wird, dieses Land noch gar nicht gehörig in militairischer Hinsicht benutzen kann. Die Böhmen? -- Diese möchte ich für die besten Soldaten unter der kaiserlichen Armee erklären. Sie sind eben nicht besonders robust, aber doch, wie es scheint, zu Strapazen geschickt, nicht der Weichlichkeit ergeben, gehorsam und willig. Seit dem dreißigjährigen Kriege fällt ihnen der Gedanke nicht mehr ein, gegen ihre Regenten sich aufzulehnen, und die würden allem Vermuthen nach, wenn ihr Land vom Feinde angegriffen würde, vielen Patriotismus in Vertheidigung ihrer Grenzen beweisen. Es scheint, daß die Franzosen bei allen ihren Vorschriften gegen die kaiserlichen Erbstaaten seit 1792. es geflißentlich vermieden, nach Böhmen einzudringen, wozu sie, wenn auch nicht jedesmal, doch bisweilen Veranlassung gehabt hätten. Die Mähren? -- Sind vielleicht den Böhmen ähnlich oder gleich, doch kennen wir sie zu wenig, um über sie ein sichres Urtheil zu fällen. Die Kroaten? -- Sie waren unstreitig als leichte Truppen ungemein viel werth, und bewiesen ihren Herrschern unerschütterliche Treue; man würde sie leicht noch mehr regulirt, und zum Jägerdienst gänzlich abgerichtet haben. Leider ist aber ein großer Theil von Kroatien jetzt von den Erbländern abgerissen! Von den übrigen Völkerschaften unter östreichischem Szepter können wir nicht viel Bestimmtes sagen. Die ganz Rohen, aus denen man die Rothmäntel nahm, und ihnen alles, was sich durch Raubsucht und Wildheit auszeichnete, noch beigesellte, gehören billig zu gar keiner Armee in Kriegen zwischen gebildeten Völkern, und werden nie eine Stütze des Throns ausmachen, wenn sie auch wirklich sehr zahlreich wären. So weit also meine Berichtigung der Urtheile über das östreichische-kaiserliche Militair! Quellen und Literatur. *Sammlung von Anekdoten und Charakterzügen auch Relationen von Schlachten und Gefechten aus den merkwürdigen Kriegen in Süd- und Nord-Deutschland in den Jahren 1805 bis 1809. Leipzig, in der Baumgärtnerschen Buchhandlung. 1810. Osterreichische Armee Osterreichische